1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a verification system for RF equipment and, more particularly, to a verification system for an ultra high frequency (UHF) downlink system that includes transmitters and command tone generators and verifies the quality of the signals utilized therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A verification system for a UHF downlink equipment typically includes a RF spectrum analyzer that is used to measure the tuned RF radiated power of a transmitter, and a directional RF power meter that is used to measure the forward and reflected power of an antenna. The forward power provides an indication of the performance of the transmitter, whereas the reflected power gives an indication of the performance of the antenna, that is, impedance mismatch related to an antenna, a broken feed connector or other problems related to an antenna and its associated equipment. The typical verification system has limitations such that the transmitter power measurements are not synchronized or sampled with the address tones related to the command tone generator also part of the UHF downlink equipment whose performance is interlinked to the transmitter. In addition, the typical verification system lacks the features of measuring and displaying the sonar frequency characteristics as well as analyzing the actual ping command in the sonar information. It is desired that a verification system be provided that does not suffer the limitations of previous systems, but rather provides for synchronized measurement of transmitted power in conjunction with the measurement and detection of the address tones of the command tone generator of the UHF verification system. Further, it is desired to provide the ability to detect and analyze the quality of the associated signals, e.g., ping information contained in the sonar information.